Des vacances ?
by jaysher
Summary: Allen, Lenalee, Lavy, Krory et Bookman décident de s'offrir des vacances bien méritées. Alors que le premier cherche une occupation afin de se tuer le temps, la chinoise rejoint l'exorciste aux cheveux rouges qui n'a pas perdu de temps pour plonger dans la mer. Néanmoins, des cris se font entendre, alertant les deux compagnons.


Des vacances ?

Suite à leurs nombreuses missions achevées avec succès pour la plupart d'entre elles, Allen Walker et ses amis exorcistes ont décidé de s'offrir quelques vacances. De plus, en ayant reçu l'autorisation de leur supérieur, le grand frère de Lenalee, le groupe n'a pas hésité une seule seconde et a jugé nécessaire de quitter la congrégation pour mieux se détendre. Au bout d'une journée de voyage par le train, ils sont arrivés à une petite station balnéaire et bien entendu, Lavy s'est montré plutôt rapide pour troquer sa tenue d'exorciste au profit d'un simple maillot de bain rouge. Courant comme un dératé sur la plage, le garçon délaisse derrière lui, Allen, Krory, Lenalee et Bookman. Chacun d'entre eux porte un sac sous l'un de leurs bras et voilà que le plus vieux membre y va de sa petite remarque.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi je me fais tant de soucis au sujet de mon successeur. »

Ayant entendu les mots qui furent prononcés par le vieil homme, la seule femme de la bande vers ce dernier et l'interroge. Ne pensant pas que sa phrase serait entendue, Bookman décide de ne pas répondre et promène son regard sur les nombreux stands qui se tiennent en bordure de la plage. L'un d'entre eux, un petit salon de thé provisoire, retient son attention et c'est avec tranquillité qu'il décide de le rejoindre. Le voyant faire, Krory décide de le rejoindre. Curieuse, Lenalee se tourne vers l'adolescent maudit et se montre curieuse.

« Que comptes-tu faire pour profiter pleinement de ces vacances ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne le sais pas encore. C'est la première fois que je prends le temps de me poser et je dois avouer que cette idée me terrifie.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle.

\- J'ignore si je saurais m'y prendre correctement et puis il y a encore tant d'Akuma qui se promènent en liberté. J'ai peur que ces quelques jours de repos soient néfastes aux humains. »

Comprenant ses craintes, Lenalee garde le silence pendant quelques secondes afin de s'exprimer une nouvelle fois.

« Tu sais, il reste d'autres exorcistes sur le terrain et je suis sûr qu'ils feront de l'excellent travail. Nous avons mérité ces vacances alors, s'il te plaît, profites-en.

\- Je vais essayer. Tu viens Timcanpy ? »

Le golem doré n'oppose aucune résistance et suit l'adolescent qui décide de quitter la plage afin de flâner un peu dans les rues de la station. Désormais seule, Lenalee s'interroge sur les projets de sa journée lorsqu'une voix masculine attire son attention, en provenance de la mer. Fixant dans cette direction, elle constate qu'il s'agit de Lavy et que ce dernier ne cesse de se montrer bruyant.

« Viens Lenalee, elle est super bonne. »

Sur le coup, la jeune femme se demande si l'exorciste à la chevelure rouge ne lui prépare pas un coup tordu. Elle n'a pas oublié que celui-ci sait perdre ses moyens face à une jolie demoiselle et même si elle en doute fortement de ses capacités à plaire, l'adolescente préfère se montrer méfiante. Néanmoins, pour se montrer polie et lui donner une réponse, elle s'approche de l'endroit ou la terre et l'eau ne cessent de se rencontrer sous le mouvement de cette dernière. Ensuite, la Chinoise pose un genou sur le sol et trempe sa main dans l'onde. Aucun frisson ne parcourt son corps et c'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres que la petite sœur de Komui donne sa réponse.

« J'arrive !

\- Génial ! » S'exprime Lavy, ne contenant plus sa joie.

Lorsque Lenalee se relève pour quitter les lieux, un cri l'immobilise. De son côté, Lavy se retourne et remarque qu'une personne est en difficulté au sein de la mer.

« Je dois y aller ! »

Le garçon commence à nager dans la direction de la victime lorsqu'une silhouette le dépasse à vive allure, provoquant un souffle frais dans son sillon. Lorsque Lavy pose les yeux sur celle qui se déplace dans les airs, il n'est guère surpris de constater qu'il s'agit uniquement de la Chinoise.

« Vas-y Lenalee ! » Hurle-t-il afin de l'encourager.

Pendant ce temps, Allen se promène dans l'une des rues de la ville et rapidement, une délicieuse odeur lui chatouille les narines. Se rendant compte qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de se restaurer dans le train pendant le trajet, l'adolescent entend son estomac faire des siennes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets de t'offrir un repas de roi. »

Promenant son regard dans toutes les directions, le garçon aperçoit une épaisse fumée blanche s'échapper d'un trou creusé dans un mur. Curieux, l'exorciste s'en approche et risque un œil à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, il aperçoit un grand gaillard qui lui tourne le dos, ayant des cheveux grisâtres au sommet de son crâne. L'homme est vêtu d'une blouse immaculée et son pantalon est de la même teinte. Alors que le cuisinier est affairé à battre des œufs dans un saladier transparent, Allen manifeste sa présence.

« Bonjour. »

Entendant sa voix, le responsable des lieux se retourne et son regard croise aussitôt celui de l'adolescent.

« Bonjour mon garçon. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Je viens tout juste d'arriver dans votre ville afin de m'offrir quelques jours de vacances et je dois avouer que je meurs de faim.

\- Dans ce cas, cela me ferait très plaisir de te préparer un délicieux repas. Par contre, sur place ou à emporter ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ton repas, tu veux le manger sur place ou tu préfères l'emporter ? »

Avant de donner sa réponse, Allen remarque une pièce vide et modestement décorée derrière la cuisine. De nombreuses chaises s'y trouvent ainsi que des tables mais personne n'est installée face à l'une d'entre elles. Voilà qui est une sacrée chance, l'exorciste va pouvoir satisfaire sa faim sans s'inquiéter du regard des gens qui pourraient se trouver autour de lui.

« Sur place !

\- Très bon choix mon garçon. Entre et installes-toi, je m'en vais te préparer un plat dont tu me diras des nouvelles.

\- Merci monsieur. »

Pendant ce temps, Lenalee est de retour sur la plage, tenant la pauvre victime qui tentait de se débattre parmi les flots afin de se maintenir en vie. Lorsqu'elle pose cette personne sur le sable, Lavy vient les rejoindre et aussitôt, ses yeux se posent sur la charmante créature que son amie vient toujours juste de sauver. Cette dernière porte un maillot de bain comprenant deux pièces et les différentes parties de la tenue sont de teinte rouge. Ses cheveux, violets et longs, se retrouvent plaqués sous son dos et sur sa joue gauche est dessiné un tatouage en forme de cœur rose. Bien sûr, en admirant ce visage pendant plusieurs secondes, l'exorciste de sexe masculin tombe inévitablement sous son charme.

« Strike ! »

Exaspérée par son comportement, Lenalee lève son visage en direction du soleil et se dit que celui-ci pourrait causer des problèmes à celle qui repose sur le sable.

« Lavy, peux-tu te rendre utile s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, que puis-je faire ?

\- Va nous chercher un parasol.

\- J'y vais tout de suite. »

Ni une ni deux, le jeune homme quitte les deux filles afin d'exécuter la demande de la Chinoise. Pendant ce temps, Lenalee commence à pratiquer les premiers gestes de secours afin que la pauvre noyée puisse revenir dans le monde des vivants.

« Je dois me dépêcher. Si jamais elle venait à mourir, elle manquerait forcément à quelqu'un et avec un peu de malchance, le comte en ferait un Akuma. Nous sommes en vacances et je ne tiens pas à ce que ces dernières soient gâchées par cet être ignoble. »

Alors que Lavy revient auprès de son amie en tenant un parasol dont la toile est colorée de bleu et de jaune pâle, Lenalee pose ses lèvres sur celle qu'elle vient tout juste de sauver de la noyade. Lorsqu'elle éloigne son visage du sien, elle joint ses mains sur le thorax de la malheureuse et exerce une pression à plusieurs reprises.

« Que dois-je faire avec ce parasol ? Demande celui aux cheveux rouges.

\- Plante-le dans le sable et veille à ce que nous soyons protégés de l'astre diurne. Il serait malheureux que cette jeune femme attrape un coup de soleil pendant que je tente de la réanimer. »

A plusieurs mètres de là, Krory et Bookman observent la scène tandis que chacun d'entre eux tient une tasse de thé entre leurs mains. Inquiet, l'exorciste à la denture particulière s'interroge et n'hésite pas à en faire part à celui qui se trouve près de lui.

« On ne devrait pas leur venir en aide ?

\- Inutile. Ils vont très bien s'en sortir et nous devons leur faire confiance.

\- C'est vous qui dîtes ça mais j'ai bien remarqué que vous vous faîtes du mauvais sang pour Lavy.

\- Cesse de me le rappeler s'il te plaît car sinon, je serais dans l'obligeance de finir cette tasse un peu plus loin.

\- Désolé. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune sauvée commence à recracher l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons et rapidement, Lenalee la bascule sur le côté afin que l'évacuation se fasse correctement.

« Voilà, vas-y doucement, tu es hors de danger maintenant. »

La fille toussote plusieurs fois et lorsqu'elle se sent mieux, elle tente de s'asseoir mais la Chinoise lui interdit en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Repose-toi encore un peu s'il te plaît. Tu viens de vivre une situation traumatisante et il serait préférable que tu t'accordes du temps afin de retrouver des forces. »

Le regard de la sauvée croise celui de Lenalee et elle distingue de la tendresse sur son visage. Se sentant en sécurité, la miraculée n'oppose aucune résistance et décide d'obéir à celle à qui elle doit la vie. Au même moment, ne voulant pas être inactif, Lavy se tourne vers les deux autres exorcistes consommateurs de thé et s'adresse à Bookman.

« Le vieux, ramène-nous une tasse pour cette jeune fille, tu veux bien ?

\- Espèce de petit insolant ! » Fulmine le vieil homme.

En colère, Bookman se lève de son banc après avoir posé sa tasse sur la petite table improvisée et fonce à vive allure vers son successeur. Le voyant se déplacer à cette vitesse prodigieuse, Lavy remarque que son aîné n'a aucune tasse dans ses mains et tente de lui faire remarquer.

« Panda, je crois que tu as oublié de ramener ce que je t'ai ... »

Le jeune homme n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il reçoit les deux pieds de Bookman au niveau de son ventre. Sous la force du coup, l'exorciste vole sur plusieurs mètres tandis que le vieil homme se poste aux côtés de Lenalee.

« Comment va cette petite ?

\- Beaucoup mieux mais je pense que je vais devoir la conduire auprès d'un médecin.

\- Cela serait plus prudent. Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, il y en a un qui tient un cabinet juste à côté de la gare.

\- Merci de ce renseignement. »

A cet instant, la Chinoise se demande comment le vieil homme est au courant de l'existence d'un médecin au sein de cette ville, surtout à cet endroit. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit déjà rendu ici par le passé ? Et si oui, dans quelles circonstances ? Alors qu'elle allait lui soumettre une question, des pas dans son dos se font entendre. Curieuse, la fille aux cheveux noirs se retourne et remarque que Lavy s'est déjà remis de l'offensive de Bookman.

« Je suis prêt à la prendre sur mon dos pour l'emmener chez le médecin.

\- Merci Lavy. »

Le garçon au bandeau s'agenouille près de la victime afin de la prendre sur son dos. Lorsque celle-ci est confortablement installée, l'homme se met debout et ne tarde pas à marcher vers l'entrée du village. Bien sûr, Lenalee lui emboîte le pas et c'est ensemble qu'ils se rendent à la gare afin de trouver ce fameux cabinet.

Au centre de la ville, Allen sort du restaurant complètement rassasié. Timcanpy vole toujours auprès de lui et maintenant que la faim ne le tiraille plus, l'adolescent se demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire afin de tuer le temps.

« Il serait bien que j'aille rejoindre nos amis, qu'en penses-tu Timcanpy ? »

Le golem doré ne répond rien et se contente de battre des ailes. D'ailleurs, celui-ci doit ressentir un peu de fatigue puisqu'il s'approche de la chevelure de son maître afin de se reposer dessus. Une fois que l'animal métallique ne bouge plus, Allen ne tarde pas à se mouvoir et refait le chemin qui l'a conduit jusqu'ici, dans le sens inverse. Au bout de quelques secondes, lorsqu'il arrive à un boulevard, le garçon voit Lenalee et Lavy lui passer sous le nez, sans que ces derniers aperçoivent sa présence. Au moment où il allait ouvrir sa bouche afin d'attirer leur attention, les deux exorcistes sont déjà bien loin.

Toutefois, un détail attire l'attention de l'élève du maréchal Cross. En effet, ses yeux se sont posés sur la jeune fille que transporte l'un de ses compagnons et forcément, des questions naissent dans son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Partagé entre l'envie de les rattraper afin d'obtenir des réponses et rejoindre la plage afin de profiter un peu de ses vacances, le garçon reste là, sans bouger le moindre centimètre. Soudain, le voilà qui parle à voix haute.

« De toute façon, Ils sont deux et je pense qu'ils sont capables de savoir ce qu'ils font. Je devrais arrêter de m'inquiéter comme je le fais. »

Convaincu de ses dires, le jeune homme cesse son immobilisation et prend le chemin qui doit le mener à la plage. Lorsqu'il y est arrivé, il voit Krory et Bookman en train de boire du thé, sur sa gauche. Pour savoir ce qui se passe concernant Lenalee, Lavy et cette jeune fille, l'exorciste marche vers eux. Une fois qu'il se trouve auprès de ses deux collègues, l'adolescent n'hésite pas une seule seconde.

« Dites-moi, vous savez ce qui se passe avec Lavy et Lenalee ?

\- Tu veux parler à propos de la jeune fille qu'ils transportent ? Lui demande le vieil homme.

\- Oui.

\- Elle a failli se noyer si tu veux tout savoir. Lenalee lui a sauvé la vie mais elle a jugé préférable de l'emmener chez un médecin pour être sûr qu'elle soit sortie d'affaire.

\- Je vois. Même si nous sommes en vacances, nous avons du mal à rester insensible aux appels à l'aide des gens en détresse.

\- Oui mais nous sommes humains, c'est dans notre nature. Si nous étions à la solde du comte, je ne pense pas que nous aurons bougé le petit doigt.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. En attendant, je vais me baigner un peu. Tu veux te joindre à moi Krory ?

\- Merci Allen mais je préfère rester ici.

\- D'accord et vous Bookman ?

\- Batifoler dans l'eau n'est plus vraiment de mon âge. »

Constatant qu'il va devoir y aller seul, l'adolescent tente de ne pas montrer sa déception suite aux refus qu'il vient tout juste d'essuyer. Néanmoins, avant de les quitter, Allen n'hésite pas à leur faire comprendre qu'il serait très heureux si jamais les deux hommes changent d'avis dans les minutes à suivre.

Du côté de Lavy et de Lenalee, leur progression va bon train et ils ne sont plus très loin de l'unique gare de la bourgade. Afin de la connaître un peu plus, la Chinoise se lance dans une petite conversation avec la fille en maillot de bain.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je me nomme Haruka.

\- Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Mon prénom est Lenalee et celui de mon ami, Lavy.

\- Enchantée.

\- Dis-moi, comment se fait-il que personne n'est venue à ton secours à part nous ?

\- C'est parce que les habitants de cette ville sont habitués à me voir couler à chaque fois que je tente d'apprendre à nager.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais je ne peux leur en vouloir et je me mets facilement à leur place. Cela doit être épuisant de venir en aide à une fille qui n'est même pas capable de faire quelques brasses avant de boire la tasse.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas une raison. »

Suite à ces informations, Lenalee ressent une petite colère envers les habitants de cette ville mais elle tente de se changer les idées en songeant à autre chose. A ce moment, elle pense à son frère qui ne voulait pas la laisser partir lorsque le projet de vacances fut évoqué. Fidèle à sa façon d'être plutôt excessif lorsqu'il s'agit de sa petite sœur, Komui n'a pas hésité à s'accrocher à l'une de ses jambes pour la retenir mais sa motivation fut moindre comparée à celle de l'exorciste. En se remémorant les larmes que son grand frère a versées, l'adolescente se met à sourire discrètement.

Soudain, Lavy est le premier à ralentir son rythme puisque les voilà arriver au quartier de la gare. Lenalee l'imite aussitôt et ensuite, les deux guerriers se lancent à la recherche du cabinet. Afin de les aider, la victime leur donne une précieuse information.

« Une petite balance dorée lui sert de sonnette. Elle se trouve sur un mur blanc, près d'une porte. »

Aussitôt, la Chinoise cherche l'objet qui vient de lui être indiqué et peu de temps après, son regard se pose dessus.

« Trouvé ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, le trio sort du cabinet et Haruka est désormais capable de se tenir sur ses propres jambes.

« Bon, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? Lui demande Lavy.

\- Oui, je dois me reposer pour le restant de la journée et logiquement, tu devrais rentrer dans l'ordre à partir de demain.

\- Exactement.

\- Et comme je tiens à vous témoigner ma reconnaissance, je vous ferais un repas que nous dégusterons sur la plage demain soir. »


End file.
